1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system, and in particular to a video display system capable of transmitting both video signals and data signals simultaneously by using a USB interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
If protected video content is to be displayed on a current video display system, a specific multimedia interface (e.g. HDMI or DisplayPort) is required for video/audio data transmission. However, a universal serial bus (USB) interface is usually equipped on most electronic devices (e.g. personal computers), so that it is convenient for the user to transfer data between the electronic device and a portable USB device. When a multimedia interface or a specific transmission interface having a larger data bandwidth is equipped, it may usually cost extra. Accordingly, there is a demand for a video display system capable of transmitting both the video/audio signals and data signals simultaneously by using the USB interface, so that a better user experience can be obtained.